


Ship Names and Revelations

by HPbooks4life



Series: The Evolution of Solangelo [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love these kids, M/M, SO MUCH TEASING, everyone threatens will, nico and will reveal their relationship, percy's scary, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life
Summary: Will announces his and Nico's relationship at breakfast, teasing and threatening ensue.ORFluff! Fluff! So much fluff! This is so fluffy it barely has substance! ;)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Evolution of Solangelo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716640
Comments: 16
Kudos: 257





	Ship Names and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So here's the third installment in the Evolution of Solangelo. Sorry it took so long! It's always hard to find time to write on the weekends, and I've had a bit of a crazy week. But here you go! How the others find out. I might release other fics with Hazel, Frank, and Reyna finding out. I may not. I'm also currently working on three other series, this is basically just something for me to do when my brain stops giving me plot and starts giving me fluff. 
> 
> Oh, also, sorry to anyone who likes Piper and Jason's ship name. I swear it's not personal ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Warmth. That was the first thing that registered in Nico’s mind. Then the light, soft but insistent against his eyelids. It was only mildly annoying at first, but then he woke up a little more, and he frowned. The Hades cabin didn’t have any windows. So where was the light coming from? He groaned, stretching and rolling over to face the source of light. He opened his eyes.

Oh. Right.

He faced the wall that his bed was pushed up against, which had, until last night, been solid obsidian.

Now, there was a giant gaping hole in it.

When he’d gotten in last night, Nico had taken a sledgehammer to the wall of his cabin in a fit of anger. It was so dark, and cold, and _oppressive,_ and while Nico used to find solace in the atmosphere, it now only made him angry. He was finally breaking free of the “child of Hades” stereotype, finally learning to be happy. But every time he walked into his cabin, he was reminded of how everyone thought he was, or thought he should be. It was infuriating. For gods’ sake, was a window too much to ask?

So he’d made one.

Nico sighed. Despite the fact that he’d basically demolished part of his cabin, he had to admit that he liked having sunlight. Maybe he’d put some glass in, instead of just bricking it back up.

But not right now. Right now, food.

Pulling back the covers, Nico sat up, wincing as his head pounded in protest. He was hungrier than he’d thought. The last time he’d eaten was a late lunch the day before, and it was catching up with him. He stood and stumbled around the room, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans with frayed rips on the knees, a white tee, and his aviator jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair and, deeming himself presentable, left the cabin.

The damage looked even worse from the outside, obsidian fragments littering the grass. Nico groaned, pinching the space between his eyes. This was going to be a nightmare to clean up.

“Woah.”

Nico turned to see Percy standing there, eyebrows raised. “What did you _do?”_

“I wanted a window.”

Percy sighed. “You know what, I shouldn’t have asked.”

They walked to the dining pavilion together in comfortable silence. For about a week after Nico had made his confession, they’d avoided each other, only speaking when absolutely necessary. When they had conversed, it’d been stilted and awkward, never lasting longer than a few minutes. But after a while, Nico got tired of it. He’d confessed so that he wouldn’t have to feel strange around Percy. So, he’d told him as much, and they’d agreed to try and move past it.

For the most part, it’d worked. They were still a little awkward sometimes, and Nico knew they’d never be _close,_ per say. But they’d made progress, and Nico could now comfortably say that they were friends. He was glad. Even after everything that had happened between them, he liked Percy. He was a good guy, and now that Nico was no longer under the delusion that he loved him, he could actually get to know him.

When they reached the dining pavilion, Percy immediately zeroed in on Annabeth, who was talking animatedly with Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin about something or other. He walked over to her with a grin, swung her around to face him, and planted a kiss squarely on her lips.

“Well good morning to you, too!” Annabeth said with a laugh. She waved to Nico, smiling. “Hey, Nico.”

Nico smiled back. “Hey Annabeth.”

His relationship with her was much improved, too, although it’d never been particularly bad in the first place. She’d always been kind to him, and had been extraordinarily supportive when Nico had come out. She’d even joined in on teasing Percy, and acted as a buffer while the boys had figured out how exactly to act around one another. Nico owed her a lot. He wasn’t sure he ever would’ve had the courage to confess his feelings to Percy if she hadn’t been so understanding.

They all sat at the Poseidon table. It was rare for anyone to actually sit at their designated tables anymore - with all of the Romans that’d been staying here after the war, the tables had been too crowded to bother with assigned seating. Even after they’d left, their friend group had continued to sit where they pleased, and slowly, everyone else had, too. Separating people, dividing them, was what had started both of the wars. Maybe no assigned seating was the beginning of making sure there wasn’t another one.

Pretty soon, Jason and Piper joined them, Jason sliding into the seat on Percy’s left, Piper in the seat across from him, on Nico’s right. 

“Hey Neeks,” Jason greeted with a grin.

Piper snorted, clapping a hand over her mouth and shaking with silent giggles.

Nico leveled a death glare at him. “Don’t. Call. Me. That.”

Jason only shrugged, grinning at him. 

“Neeks, huh? That’s definitely your new nickname.”

Nico blushed to the roots of his hair as Will slid into the seat next to him. “I swear to gods, if you call me that, I’ll kill you.”

Will grinned at him. “Nah.”

Then, without any warning, he leaned over and planted a kiss right on Nico’s cheek.

For a moment, no one moved. Then, with a groan, Nico dropped his head into his arms, which were folded on the table. “Solace, when I said we should tell them, that is _not_ how I meant.”

He heard Will laugh. “Yeah, but the looks on their faces are just priceless.”

Overcome by curiosity, Nico peered over the edge of his arm wall.

And promptly cracked up. 

Percy and Jason’s jaws were hanging open, both of them staring at the pair in complete shock. Piper looked surprised too, but happy. But to his surprise, Annabeth had a knowing smile on her face, eyes dancing with laughter. That girl was too perceptive for her own good.

“Um. Well then,” Jason eventually said, “Will, I feel compelled as Nico’s honorary older brother to inform you that if you hurt him, I will personally hunt you down and hang you by your ankles from a tree in the forest and leave you for the myrmekes.”

“When did I agree to have an honorary older brother?” Nico asked.

Jason snorted. “You didn’t.”

“I second that statement,” Piper said, although her grin somewhat undermined the threat. 

“Me too,” Annabeth said. “And I will also cut your arms off.”

Will blinked at her. “Interesting, but I like it.”

Percy was the last to speak up. He closed his mouth, looked Will squarely in the eye, and said, “If you hurt him, I will ensure that the rest of your very short life is as painful and torturous as possible. Do you understand?”

Nico remembered Annabeth recounting the story of when Percy had nearly killed Akhlys, the goddess of misery and poison. She’d said it was the most terrifying she’d ever seen him. At the time, Nico hadn’t been able to imagine it. Percy could be scary sometimes, but he was so inherently kind and goofy. It was hard to imagine him killing someone in cold blood.

But in that moment, Nico was pretty sure he knew exactly what Annabeth had meant.

Will gulped, suddenly not joking. “Um. Yeah. Yes. Understood.”

Percy held his gaze for another moment. Then, he grinned. “Great. Congratulations, by the way.”

Everyone at the table let out a breath. 

“Yeah, congratulations,” Piper said with a grin. “And thanks.”

Nico furrowed his brow. “Thanks?”

“You just made me twenty dollars.” She grinned even wider. “The Aphrodite cabin had a pool on how long it would take you two to get together. I bet within the month.”

Nico let out another groan and buried his face back in his arms. Will let out a warm chuckle, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You know, I feel like I should be offended that you’re so embarrassed of me, but you’re so cute when you blush I honestly don’t care.”

Nico’s face warmed up so much he was sure there was steam coming out the top of his head. “I’m going to kill you, Solace,” he mumbled.

“Gods you two are cute,” Piper said, laughing. Nico kicked her under the table, and she flicked him. “Oh shush, I tell Percy and Annabeth they’re cute all the time.” Then she gasped, “Oh yeah! We even have a ship name for you!”

“Make it stop,” Nico moaned.

“Solangelo,” Piper sighed, and Nico could picture the dreamy-eyed expression she probably had on her face.

“That. That is just. I don’t even know what that is.”

Will chuckled. “Solangelo. Cheesy, but okay.”  
  


“No,” Nico grumbled, “ _Not_ okay. I refuse to have a ship name.”

“Man, if _I_ have to have a ship name, you do, too,” Percy said.

Nico looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “ _You_ have a ship name?”

“Oh, everyone has a ship name! Aphrodite cabin’s specialty.” Piper grinned. “Theirs is Percabeth.”

Nico looked between Piper, whose eyes were dancing with laughter, Annabeth, who looked simultaneously amused and exasperated, and Percy, who was looking at Nico with one eyebrow raised, like _yes, yes you did just hear that right._ Nico grinned.

“Yeah. Yeah that’s pretty bad.”

Jason, who’d been watching the conversation like an intense game of tennis, snorted. “Oh, no. No, I believe Piper and I claim the title for worst ship name.”

Piper gasped. “Jason! How could you?” She pouted at him. “I thought you liked it.”  
  
Jason reached across the table and took her hand. “Pipes,” he said, looking her in the eyes, “Darling. Love of my life. I love you. More than anything. But no one, I repeat, _no one_ thinks that Jiper is a good ship name.”

“ _Jiper?”_ Nico asked, mouth hanging open. Even Will looked slightly horrified.

“Well it’s better than Pason!” Piper said, wrinkling her nose. “And besides, it’s not the ship name that counts. It’s the couple. If the couple’s cute enough, the ship name just…” she sighed. “Works.”

Annabeth shook her head. “I remember a time when the mention of anything even remotely cliche having to do with love made you cringe worse than Nico.”

Piper sniffed. “I’ve mellowed.”

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone at the table, including Piper, burst out laughing.

“That,” Percy said, wiping tears from his eyes, “Was just hilarious.”

Piper kicked him under the table, although she was still laughing. “Well, I’ve embraced Cabin Ten culture a little more, at least. I still think some of it is utter nonsense, and the amount of pink contained in that building will _never_ be okay.” Everyone chuckled at that. “But I _do_ think there’s someone for everyone. And, well, let’s be honest.” She grinned. “Ship names are fun.”

“If this conversation has proved _anything,”_ Nico said, “It’s that ship names are most certainly _not_ fun.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Will said, squeezing Nico with the arm still wrapped around his waist. “Solangelo’s a _little_ fun.”

Nico leveled a glare at him that had stopped the lord of the Underworld in his tracks. “Not. At all.”

Will just grinned and pecked him on the lips.

“Aww,” everyone chorused.

Nico groaned and buried his face back in his arms. “Kill me.”

“Nope,” Piper said cheerfully, ruffling his hair. He lifted his head enough to glare at her, but she was unperturbed. “We all love you too much for that, Neeks.” She grinned. “Some more than others.”

“Hey!” Percy whined, “Just because he got himself a boyfriend doesn’t mean we don’t still love him the most!”

Annabeth hit him in the arm. “Oh honestly Percy, does everything have to be a competition?”

“Yep,” Jason and Percy said in unison, then grinned at each other hugely and high-fived.

The four of them started bickering, talking over one another and teasing incessantly. But Nico knew it was all in good fun. Besides, it was nice. They were literally arguing over who loved him most. It was new, and definitely a little strange, but it still made him so happy he was pretty sure his body wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Will squeezed him around the waist, grinning. “Are they always like this?”

“Yep,” Nico said with a long suffering sigh.

“Good.”

“Good?”  
  


Will smiled softly at him. “You need people who tell you they love you. In big, loud, hilarious ways.”

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh yeah?”

The other boy kissed the side of his head. “Yeah.”

Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder, sighing. He was aware of the big goofy grin that had found its way onto his face, and refused to leave. He didn’t much care.

“What’s got you grinning like a maniac?” Piper asked with a knowing smile.

Nico just shrugged. “Dunno what you mean.”

But he did know. He was smiling because for the first time in a long time, he was starting to believe that maybe things would turn out alright after all. Maybe he wasn’t destined to die alone, sad and friendless. He couldn’t see the people around him ever allowing that to happen, even just out of sheer stubbornness. He had a boyfriend, whose arm was currently wrapped around his waist, his side pressed so completely up against Nico’s that he was amazed his heart hadn’t pounded itself right out of his chest yet. He had four of the best friends on earth, who were currently fighting over who loved him most. He was about as far from alone and friendless as you could get.

And in that moment, Nico was pretty sure he was the happiest person alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, feedback, and kudos are very much appreciated, I love hearing how you liked my work. Stay safe out there! <3


End file.
